


Once Upon a December

by randomlittleimp



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cursed, Darcy is the Grand Duchess Anastasia, Darcy looks really good for her age, F/M, Immortal Darcy, Meeting the ex, Natasha IS a Romanov, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Stony-hinted at, WinterShock - Freeform, booty calls to the wizard, mentions of past IronStrange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomlittleimp/pseuds/randomlittleimp
Summary: Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna is dead, long live the Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna.Darcy Lewis has a secret and a curse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd. Let me know if you spot a typo I missed so I can fix it.

As a child she remembered being loved, she had older sisters who she looked up to and a younger brother she adored. Always a bit of what they would now a days call a tomboy, she would get into trouble with dirty knees and pranks, her mother would constantly say with a smile that she must have given birth to a monkey not a little girl. Her father just laughed at her antics and would secretly slip her sweets when her mother’s back was turned. She was the apple of her father’s eye, so she never had any fear that her life would be anything but happy.

When the creepy man came to her father looking to arrange a marriage with her, she had no doubt her father would turn him away. That is exactly what he tried to do, but this man argued with her father. She was the youngest daughter, she was a well known troublesome child, no one else would want her, he was trying to do her father a favor. She had been hiding behind the curtains during the exchange. It was there that she heard this man’s final words, “She will not be married to anyone but me. If she lives a hundred years she will be alone, her family long dead. She will never be safe from me. If she ever feels safe and happy I will return and tear her world apart until she is mine!” It was the ravings of a troubled man and her father condemned him to death for his threats, and the palace guards dragged him away.

What no one had realized at the time was it was more than just words, it was a curse. Rasputin had used the dark mystic powers to seal her fate, and the fate her her family as they would soon find out. Just six months later, the country in upheaval, military men dragged them all out of their beds in the middle of the night and in a dark and musty basement they shot them all. The pain she felt was immense and her world went black.

She awoke sometime later only to find she was buried under piles of dirt. Scared of suffocating she quickly dug her way up. They dirt was loose making it easier to find her way back to the surface. It was early morning now and as she looked around trying to figure out where she was she saw a large area of recently disturbed ground and the memories of the basement came back to her. She fell to her knees and cried for her family, after a few minutes she heard the sound of a truck driving nearby, fearing the men were coming back she fled into the woods. 

She wandered for the rest of the day, finding a downed tree to sleep beside for the night, the next day she finally came to a small village. She traded some of the jewels she had hidden on her for food and some new clothes. When she was changed she looked like any other commoner. She was recognized by one woman who had worked in the kitchens at the palace and was sympathetic to her plight. The woman was able to convince her husband to take her as far south as he could go under the guise of taking his niece home. Once they parted she was able to slip across the border and slowly make her way to Paris, where she was reunited with her grandmother.

“Oh my darling girl, I never thought I would see you again. My heart broke at the news of what happened to all of you. How did you manage to survive?” The older woman shook as she hugged her tightly. She was afraid to touch anything in the opulent apartments for fear of getting dirt on her grandmother’s things. The older woman didn’t seem to care about the state of her granddaughter, leading her into a private drawing room, sending all of her servents away. They closed the door behind them as she was lead to a small sofa and told to sit.

She sat gingerly, her eyes downcast as she spoke of why she believed she survived while no one else in her family did. “I’m not sure I did. I was shot, I felt the pain of it, and things went black. I died with the rest of them, but I came back. I had no injuries when I awoke, but there was blood on my dress, and holes that went straight through. I think I am cursed.” Saying the things that had been running through her minds for the weeks it took to get here took a weight off her chest she hadn’t even realized was there.

Her grandmother was enraged, as much as her frail body would allow, “It was that Rasputin I would bet my life on it. That horrible man, I warned your father he should send him away as soon as I met him.”

“He wanted to marry me. He said I would never be happy or safe again. That I would live alone unless I married him.” Tears were streaming down her face, leaving tracks in the dirt on her face. 

Her grandmother put her arms around her shoulders and held her as she cried. “Now don’t you worry about him, he is long dead now, but you are not safe in Russia any more. I would doubt you are safe anywhere in Europe at the moment, but that is a worry for tomorrow. Right now you need to be bathed and fed. Then you can sleep while I get in touch with my some trusted friends who can help you.”

When she next woke she found a number of dresses and other clothing waiting for her in travel chests. She gets dressed and goes to find her grandmother. When she goes to her grandmother’s rooms she finds the older woman sitting in her private sitting room with a older man in a suit going over some papers. They look up as she approaches, her grandmother signals for her to join them. “We have come up with a plan to protect you my darling girl. Sit, sit let us tell you of our plan.”

It turned out the man was her grandmother’s personal lawyer. He had procured for her new papers with a new name, as well as a ticket to America. She would travel by boat and begin a new life on the other side of the ocean, never to see her family again. They would set up a healthy trust for her at a bank in New York that would last a couple of lifetimes if she lived simply. “It is the only way we could think to keep you safe, as far as any one is to be concerned Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna is dead, you can never tell anyone who you really are. You must become a new person, but I will never forget you. The family will take care of you for as long as you walk this earth, I will make sure of it.”

And with this her new life began.


	2. Chapter 2

Her new life in America was difficult at first. She had to get herself settled on her own. It was not something she had been taught to do. Luckily her grandmother had gotten her in touch with a trusted family friend who could help her with this task, but before the last papers could be signed he was killed in a freak fire at his home. She had learned enough from him to get a place to live and a way to access the trust the family had set up for her.

In the beginning she lived in fear and sadness, barely venturing out on her own. After years living as a recluse she finally got the confidence to join the world around her. She started slowly, exploring her neighborhood. She met her neighbors and visited some of the local restaurants, trying foods that were completely new to her. She found a local grocer and a butcher, learning it was much cheaper to buy her food and cook it herself, rather than pay for someone to cook everything for her. So she offered to pay them to teach her to cook. It started with a few simple recipes, learning many techniques along the way. 

Her favorite discovery was a small bookstore on the next block over. She ended up spending almost as much money on books as she did on food. She bought a few cookbooks and many novels to entertain her in the evenings. When she told her chef of the collection she had already built the older woman advised her that she could make use of the public library, borrowing books for free. This soon became her favorite place in the city.

It was during one of her visits at the library that she heard of Anna Anderson, the woman claiming to be the Grand Duchess. It infuriated her that someone would stoop so low as to pretend to be someone else for attention. She nearly left the library right then with a plan to go to the local paper when she remembered her promise to keep her true identity secret. 

Realizing that it made no difference in the long run, those who needed to know the truth already did, and this would be a good way to determine if she was still in immediate danger. If people believed this imposter and someone came after Anna, she would know she still needed to keep her head down. If not, well perhaps she could spread her wings a bit more. So instead of exposing the fraud, she kept tabs on the woman and her life. Nothing happened to Miss Anderson, so she felt perhaps she could take a few more minor risks and spend more time outside of her apartments, creating a real life for herself.

She also noticed that she did appear to be aging, albeit very slowly. After nearly twenty years she appeared to have aged only a couple years, and her neighbors were starting to notice. Her grandmother had passed on by now, as well as most of the trusted family that still knew of her existence. It was the perfect time to move to a new location. She had always thought Vienna sounded lovely. 

She packed up most of her belongings, and secured the rest in storage. That way it would still be there if she ever decided to return to New York, and she headed to Austria. What she didn’t realize was that in just a few short years all of Europe would be thrown into chaos as Hitler attempted to take over the entire continent. At first she feared for her life, having nightmares of that dreaded basement regularly. Eventually she understood that the military had no intention of drag her off into the night, but that could change. Deciding to stop being afraid of every shadow she realized that she could help. She found a small group of underground fighters, and she aided them in whatever way she could, even hiding them in her home from time to time. It was in this way she first met him. It was 1945 when the underground approached her to ask her to put up a group of Americans for a few nights before an important mission. 

The legendary Captain America walked into her parlor to thank her for her hospitality, but it was the man on his right that she couldn’t stop staring at. Captain Rogers introduced him as James Barnes, but he asked her to call him Bucky as he lightly kissed the back of her hand. Bucky and the captain, as well as the rest of the famous Howling Commandos, made themselves at home in the unused servants quarters in the back of her home. 

They kept mainly to themselves, planning their attack on a train that would be traveling through the nearby mountains in another day and a half. Bucky spent much of his free time with her. They spent hours talking and getting to know each other. Bucky even spent one afternoon teaching her to dance. They were smitten with each other from the start, and she regretted that their time together would be short. He promised to return to her after the mission was over, kissing her lightly on the cheek as he left with the others in the dead of night. 

But he didn’t return. A few nights later there was a knock at her door, she found Captain Rogers alone on her doorstep. His face told her all she needed to know. She threw her arms around the larger man and he folded himself around her as they both broke down into tears. He came inside and she made some tea while he told her all that had happened. He blamed himself, but she knew what was really to blame. 

She had felt a glimmer of hope and happiness in the few short days they had spent together, and her curse was swift and ruthless. It was obvious to her that Rasputin had a hand in Bucky’s fate, even from the grave. She wasn’t sure what possessed her to do it, but she reveals some of her secrets to the blond, and her belief in the real cause of Bucky’s downfall. As shocked as he was by her unbelievable confession, he couldn’t bring himself to give any credence to her claims. He didn't even let her finish the story of her past lives. He was a martyr at the core of it, she could see it so she knew it would be no use to argue with him. 

He offered to take her back to the base with him, to keep her safe. She told him she would consider it, she thought it might be good to have that kind of support and protection instead of going it on her own indefinitely. When she heard of the plane crash a few days later she knew that she could not get attached to people again. Everyone was safer if she was alone.


	3. Chapter 3

For years she kept her head down, living an unremarkable life. She split her time between Europe and the United States. Mostly in the states after having fallen in love with the free thinking attitude of the people. Luckily it was a large enough country that she could just move to another area every decade or so and be able to start again. She still had family members and authorities that knew of her existence, but as the years went by the numbers grew smaller and smaller.

She had always loved to read and learn new things, and all the new technology that had been invented over the years had sparked and interest as well. She loved computers and the internet, being able to see what was going on on the other side of the world with just the click of a few keys was magnificent to her. She was so enamored with this technology that she learned all she could about it, and was soon more proficient with computers than many so called experts. Hacking was something that just came with the territory, and she felt it would be a useful skill when there was no one else left to help her forge a new identity.

Time went on and she barely aged at all. Soon she realized that the trust that had been set up for her might not last as long as she would and decided that she needed to be able to support herself in some way. Working with the family lawyers she was able to get into college. It was a new adventure and she threw herself into it with all her heart. Political Science was an odd choice, but it was intriguing to her, and she still took many extra courses not in her major. So when it came time to earn science credits and internship with Dr. Jane Foster seemed like just the thing for her to learn something new. Plus it was about time to move to a new location again, and New Mexico was about as far from where she was as she could get.

This was how she found herself in a van barreling across the desert towards a weird cloud formation. When the strange beam of light shot down from the sky she wasn’t sure it wouldn’t be enough to kill her for sure and grabbed the wheel, turning it sharply. “I am not dying for six college credits!” she shouted as the van slammed to a stop after apparently hit someone. This was how she met Thor.

To say her life got interesting in the days that followed would be an understatement. With SHIELD digging into their lives she worried. Worried that if they looked too closely at her life they would figure out that she was a lot older than she claimed. She was just about one hundred years old at this point but looked like she was in her mid-twenties. Nothing came of it, they were more interested in Jane than her. Although she never did get her iPod back. Thor was another story. Once he had his powers returned to him and the battle was won he looked at her in a new way. 

He finally was able to pull her aside for a moment alone while Jane wrangled the Warriors three to the van so they could return to the sight they came to earth at. “Darcy, you are much more like me than you have said little sister.” Thor quirked a brow at her, but the smile playing at his lips showed he was not that angry at the deception.

“I’d rather not tell anyone else about that if you don’t mind big guy.” She gave him a sad smile.

“I will gladly keep your secret as it does not pose any threat to Jane, but may I ask what gives you your longevity? Are you like me, a being from another realm?” Thor relaxed and his face took on the look of a concerned friend.

“No, I’m your average midgardian, I’m just under a curse. When I was young some dick wanted to marry me but my father refused. It didn’t go over real well, seems he was a sorcerer dick and actually had some real power.” Darcy explained, trying not to think too much of the fate that the rest of her family endured. “I’m too live forever alone and unloved. For decades everyone I got close to died mysteriously. It’s awful.”

“But you are close to Jane and she yet lives?” His eyes found the petite brunette across the road.

“I know, I can’t explain it. Maybe she doesn’t care that much about me to trigger the curse?” she sighed.

Thor put a hand on her shoulder, “I do not think that is true, Jane cares a great deal for you, even if she doesn’t show it clearly. Perhaps the attack was meant to end her life but the curse was not anticipating my intervention. I have a small bit of power myself.” He smiled at her.

Darcy couldn’t help but laugh, “That’s an understatement. Guess I should keep you around from awhile.” She slid her arm around his and turned him towards Jane and began to walk.

“I would gladly keep company with both you and Jane, although she might get a bit different kind of attention.”

“It’s cool dude, you’re not really my type anyhow. I’m good with having you as a friend.” Darcy nudged him with her shoulder.

“Friends is good, but you are more like family and I would protect you as family. As soon as I take care of things at home.” He climbed into the van’s front seat next to Jane.

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Darcy climbed into the back of the van settling into Fandral’s lap much to his happiness. She even gave him a little wiggle and a wink, hiding her nervousness for the fight waiting for them back in Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup it's Darcy. As if you guys hadn't figured that one out yet. This is the first time it is officially acknowledged though.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, unbeta'd let me know if you spot a typo.

Darcy tried to believe that London was nice this time of year, but as the rain fell she knew she wasn’t fooling herself. She tried even harder to convince herself she didn’t just follow Jane here to hide from her past. It was hard to grasp that Steve had come back. Sure, Super Soldier Serum and all making it so he could survive the ice for seventy years. She tried to convince herself that she wasn’t afraid that if she saw him she would break down in front of him. Just thinking about him made her want to hit him over and over, screaming at him, Why did he get to live and Bucky died?

She sighed to herself and took a deep calming breath. Bucky had only been in her life for a couple days, there was no reason for her to be this attached to his memory or suffer from this much survivors guilt. It just felt as if she had found something real, something to hold onto only to have it ripped away too soon. Who was she kidding, it probably wouldn’t have worked out anyhow. At least that’s what she told herself, over and over again.

Then there was a ping on one of Jane’s machines while she was out on a date. Poor Richard, he seemed nice enough, even if he mistook her for their server. He was no competition for a god though. Then there was a bunch of kids, a floating truck and invisible portals. At least her life wasn’t boring.

Then Jane was gone. Then she was back and the cops were there and it started raining, and then Thor just appeared. Poor poor Richard, oh well he was kind of dull anyhow. “Look at you. Still all muscly and everything!” She was glad to see him, at least he was one person she didn’t have to lie to.

“Thank you.” he smiled down at her, but his eyes were following Jane as she walked over to the police. 

She couldn’t help but smile, “How's Space?”

He smiled too, “Space is good. It’s nice to find you still here, with Jane. Still think she doesn’t care for you?”

“Nah, she just keeps things to herself. Brain’s too busy with the science-y stuff too bother with social cues. It’s okay, keeps her safe I think, you know from my curse.” Darcy shrugged.

“Yes, your curse. I am sorry I left you unprotected after I promised you otherwise.” Thor’s smile fell for a moment.

Darcy gave a half hearted punch to his shoulder, “It’s okay dude. I’ve got a feeling it wasn’t entirely your fault. Others have offered protection in the past only to have something terrible happen to them too. At least you weren’t frozen for seventy years.”

“Frozen?” He looked like he wanted to say more but Jane was having trouble with the officers and suddenly exploded with this odd red mist that knocked everyone down. Thor runs towards Jane to help her up and then they are gone in a flash of rainbow light.

“Well now what?” Darcy shouts in the air at no one.

 

Once the convergence was over and the Dark Elves were defeated Thor flew off again, but for a much shorter amount of time. Darcy couldn’t help but be happy for Jane, finally getting the romance she deserved. Meanwhile she had to let Ian down easily. A kiss in the midst of a harrowing cosmic event really didn’t mean as much as he thought.

When the phone call from Pepper Potts came through she was sure it was a prank of some sort. What could the awesome CEO of Stark Industries want with an astrophysicist? Well as it turned out not much, but Tony Stark did. Stark was working to bring the greatest minds in science together at the Avengers tower so they could revolutionize the world or something. Pepper was the one calling because Tony had been turned down by the last three scientists he had called, something about being condescending. Darcy figured that was most likely true. 

Jane wasn’t sure about it but once Ms. Potts went over the facilities that would be available to her, she decided that it would be a good opportunity. Ms. Potts also said that Jane and her team would also be given apartments in the state of the art tower. Thor thought it was a great idea as he did spend much of his time there already. Darcy wasn’t as sure about it, but for her own reasons. Jane was her friend and there was no way she way going to find someone else that could decipher her chicken scratch notes so she started packing her things.

It was a big tower there was no reason to think that Steve spent anytime in the labs there either. Not to mention he was still working for SHIELD in DC and was hardly ever in New York anyhow. It would be a miracle for them to run into each other. That is one awkward conversation she could easily avoid, and it worked for a few months and then all hell broke out in DC.

It was all over the news, Captain America was a traitor and arrested by SHIELD. SHIELD is secretly HYDRA and the huge data dump on the internet and the destruction of the helicarriers and the Triskelion. Darcy held her breath as she watched it all unfold on the news. When they found him seriously injured on the bank of the river Tony sent one of his quinjets to bring him to the tower for medical care. 

Steve was laid up on the medical floor for only a few days and then Tony convinced him to stay in the tower after that, sending a team to pack up his apartment and move it all. Darcy felt the walls closing in on her at this point. She tried to just go about her day as if nothing had changed and it all seemed to be fine for awhile. That was until one Saturday morning. Darcy was enjoying her second cup of coffee and trying to decide what to binge watch next off her Netflix watch list when there was a strong knock on her door.

“Captain Rogers in here to see you Miss Lewis.” The AI alerted her.

“Thanks J, but I told you before call me Darcy. I don’t require all that formality.” she sighed and headed for the door. Might as well get this over with.

“Of course Darcy.” the smooth British voice spoke again. 

She opened the door completely expecting to find an angry or unbelieving Captain America frowning down on her from the other side of the entry. Instead his face showed him in emotional pain, like he was about to cry. So taken aback by this she couldn’t find the words.

“Bucky is alive.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta'd - here's hoping I didn't screw anything up

They had all but collapsed onto her sofa once the initial shock had worn off. “How is that possible?” Darcy’s voice was barely louder than a whisper.

“Zola.” Steve sighed, covering his eyes with his hands his head falling back onto the top edge of the sofa cushions. “When Bucky was captured Zola experimented on him. We had no idea what he had done to him, Bucky seemed normal after. There was no way I could have foreseen that he might have survived his fall from that train.”

“Of course not, anyone else would have surely died from a fall like that.” She took hold of one of his hands in hers, looking him right in the eyes so he could see the truth of her words. “How did you find out though? Did he find you?”

Steve chuckled sadly, “In a manner of speaking. Have you been watching the news?” She nodded, “So you saw the fight on the highway?” Darcy nodded again. “That was him. He was found by Hydra, they gave him a metal arm and turned him into an assassin. He was sent to kill me.”

Darcy had seen the fight on the news, and was astonished by the furiousity of the leather clad man they were calling the Winter Soldier. “How could they send him to kill you? You were his friend, surely they didn’t think he would kill you.”

“They spent the last seventy years wiping his memories over and over again, and keeping him frozen in between assignments. He didn’t even know his own name.” Steve sagged again, “If I had gone back for him, after the train, I could have stopped that from happening to him.”

Darcy jumped up from her seat and stood in front of him, hands on her hips, “Enough of that! There is no way you could have known he survived or even where to find him and even if you had been able to you can’t go back and change the past. There is no point in feeling bad about things you can’t change.” Steve looked at her wide eyed after her outburst.

“Sorry, you’re right. Feeling sorry for myself isn’t helping anything.” Steve sighed and Darcy took her seat next to him again. “I’m glad I found you, no one else knows Bucky and just don’t understand the what I’m feeling. Not really.”

“How did you find me? Not that I’m not happy to see you, but I was trying to keep a low profile and all.” Darcy asked him.

“You mean you were avoiding me.” Steve gave her a look that showed he wasn’t mad at her.

“Okay, maybe I was. No one knows how long lived I am and finding out I met Captain America during World War 2 might be a hard to explain without giving things away. Sorry.” Darcy shrugged.

“I get it, and I’ll keep your secret. Although I am curious about exactly what your secret truly is. I never did get the whole story.” Steve smiled at her, even though it didn’t go up to his eyes.

“Thanks for that, but it still doesn’t tell me how you found me.” Darcy looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“You can blame Thor for that. He came to see me after i got out of medical. He was telling me all about his time on earth with ‘Lady Jane’ and was showing me pictures he had taken on Eric’s phone. I saw you in the background of one. He was all too happy to regale me with tales of his little sister in arms. He cares a great deal for you. It was easy enough to ask Jarvis which floor Dr. Foster and her assistant were staying on.” 

Darcy couldn’t help but laugh a bit, “He does love our midgardian technology.”

“I meant it when I said I would keep your secret, but I would like to know what it is. Was it some experiment?” Steve looked at her expectedly.

“As would I Miss Lewis.” Jarvis spoke at this moment causing both of them to look up at the ceiling. “While I see no reason to alert Sir of the false papers you have been using since you have not been a threat, I am intrigued to know your story.”

Darcy smiled, “Jarvis you are a wonder. I will never get over how amazing you are. It’s hard to believe Tony created you, but I told you to call me Darcy.”

“You are not the first person to make that observation, Darcy.” The smooth british voice spoke. 

She took her time explaining her true identity and the curse she was under, and the wake of death and destruction it seemed to have left behind her. Steve looked dumbfounded at the beginning or her story but angry by the end of it, “That is bullshit!” he cried out.

“That’s no language for an american icon to use.” Darcy faked a shocked look.

“While the Grand Duchess’ joke is quite amusing I must agree with Captain Rogers. It is highly unlikely that a curse has the power to so drastically affect the lives of others. Perhaps just a very unfortunate string of bad luck would be as likely.” The AI spoke.

Steve smiled smugly up at her, “I swear to Frigga don’t ever call me that again J. My name is Darcy.”

“Of course Darcy, what was I thinking.” She was sure she could hear the sarcasm in the electronic voice. Tony really did outdo himself.

“I’m right though,” Steve spoke up, “I flew that plane into the ice, no curse had any thing to do with it. That was all on me. I certainly don’t blame you and never would. Neither would Bucky, he got on that train following me and his fall had nothing to do with any curse of yours.”

“You think he would even remember me, when he doesn’t remember you?” Darcy was skeptical.

“I don’t know,” Steve sighed, “I think he started to remember at the end. He saved me from the water, why else would he do that?”

“You two grew up together, you have years of shared memories to grasp at. I knew him for two days.” 

Steve wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and felt her head drop onto his shoulder with a quiet sigh. “It’s a long shot, I know. I doubt we could ever get Bucky back completely like he was. Even so, if he didn’t remember you, you could meet again, try again. They way he spoke about you after we met makes me think you had quite an impact on him, I’m sure you could turn his head again easy enough. He always liked a curvy girl.” Steve held his breath waiting for her to react.

Darcy pushed back, and with exaggerated offence smacked him on the chest, “Steven Rogers! You dirty old man you! You should be ashamed, objectifying me like that!” Both of them ended up laughing till they couldn’t breath after that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta'd as always because I'm too impatient to keep y'all waiting

It turned out that Steve was more of a little shit than the rest of the Avengers could ever imagine and a friendship with Darcy was the worst thing that could ever happen to them. She brought out the absolute worst in his sense of humor, and vise versa. The sass level rose daily as they pushed the boundaries of maturity and safety until finally Tony felt the need to call in the big guns. 

Natasha had been out of the country since the fall of SHIELD but was getting anxious to come back to New York and check up on her teammates. She knew just what kind of trouble they could get into without her around, and she didn’t want to miss any of it. So when Tony called to complain about Steve’s sudden change from broody to goofy, she had to see it to believe it and hopped on the next jet back. Finding him on the common room couch playing Mario Kart and screaming at the other players about banana peels and blue shells was enough to make her crack a smile. A smile she lost the minute she saw who exactly he was sitting next to on the couch.

“What the hell are you doing here? You are supposed to be keeping a low profile!” She all but yelled it at the shocked brunette who had been celebrating another victory over the super soldier and his winged compatriot.

Darcy looked at the red head in shock, “I live here, thank you very much. Have we met?”

“No we have not, but I know exactly who you are duchess. My name is Natasha Romanov.” The spy crossed her arms to stare Darcy down.

Darcy swallowed when the implication of Natasha’s words sunk in, but she was not about to be intimidated by her, “I’m not a duchess, don’t call me one. I am Darcy Lewis, and that is all.”

“Bullshit! Your story has been passed down through generations of our family, and the last place you need to be is with the Avengers, it’s too conspicuous!” Nat wasn’t backing down, and Steve stood, taking a place between the two women who seemed about to go for each other throats.

“Oh please. It’s been one hundred years, no one is looking for me anymore! Besides where could I be safer then surrounded by super heroes.” Darcy threw her hands up and waved them around the room, the argument having drawn a bit of a crowd.

The women stared at each other in icy silence. It was Tony who broke the silence, having wandered into the room once JARVIS alerted him to Natasha’s arrival. “I’m sorry, but when did the lab assistant learn to speak fluent Russian?” The statement made Darcy blink, she hadn’t even realized that the two of them had been arguing in Russian. It had been years since she had even spoken it.

“God damn it!”, was all she could say before hastily leaving the room and heading back to her own apartment.

Steve grabbed the redhead by the arm and dragged her into the hallway. “She is trying to keep a low profile. That isn’t going to work if you’re calling her out in the common room in front of everyone, in Russian!”

Natasha stared up at him, there was shock in her eyes if you knew where to look. “When did you learn Russian?”

“Right after I learned French. I wanted to know what you were always cursing at me over comms.” Steve stated smuggly.

Surprisingly enough she paled slightly, “So you know I’ve been calling you a-”

“Yep.” He didn’t let her finish, “So back off of Darcy, her secret is safe for now, but it won’t be if you keep pulling shit like that.”

To her credit Natasha looked a little ashamed for a moment, “Wait, how do you know her secret?”

“I met her a while back, about seventy years back. She was with the underground movement and put us up for a couple nights before the train mission. How do you?” Steve asked.

“I’m a Romanov, it’s not just an alias. There aren’t many of us left, but we all know her story and her face. We are tasked with her protection, if only from the shadows.” Steve couldn’t be sure, but Natasha seemed to stand a little taller as she spoke.

“I think you owe her an apology.” Steve left her there to think over his words. Natasha grumbled and rolled her eyes up to the ceiling knowing he was right and hating it. That man was just to perfect, and not just because of that ass. Although just thinking about it always brought a smile to her face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, unbeta'd. Holler if you notice anything. I'm all ears! :)

The next few months went by quietly. Darcy worked in the labs, as carefree as always and Steve searched the world for his best friend. Darcy would lie in bed at night and pray to any gods that would listen that Bucky would be found. Steve needed this, he needed his friend. She knew it would be a lie to say she didn’t want to see him again as well, but she also knew that the chances of him ever remembering her were slim. It was worse than slim, it was infinitesimal. So she went on as she always had.

\-------------

 

Steve traveled the world, following every lead, every trail of breadcrumbs, in search of Bucky. They made a stop over in Budapest, just a random stop, they needed gas in the shit car they were traveling in. Sam decided they needed a break, crash for the night, get their bearings before moving on to the next lead. Steve didn’t like it, he hated not moving forward, but he knew that he couldn’t go on forever without taking a break. The two of them were sitting at a outside table of some little cafe when Steve spotted him. He had a hat pulled low and hadn’t shaved in a few days, but Steve would know that profile anywhere.

They followed silently behind him for a few blocks not wanting to spook him. Steve found it hard to believe that he didn’t know they were there, and it gave him hope that he might want to come in. Sam thought he was unstable, and barely registered his surroundings. He thought that right up until Bucky elbowed him in the head from behind. They never even heard him drop from the window above the alley they were standing in. It didn’t really hurt him, but Sam wasn’t going to forget it anytime soon.

Once they were in Bucky’s apartment Steve asked the obvious question, “Do you remember me, Bucky?”

“No.” It was one little word, but it cut through Steve like a knife. Bucky continued, “I know who you are. I know what the history books say we were, who I was to you, but I don’t remember it. Not really.”

“You’re not trying to kill him, so I guess that’s a start.” Sam quipped. Bucky threw his a bag of frozen vegetables of some sort at him. Sam catches it and places it on the growing bump on the back of his head.

“Why aren’t you trying to kill me Buck?” Steve crosses his arms across his chest.

“Part of me wants to, the part HYDRA put in there, a little voice in the back of my head.” Bucky grimaces as he points at his temple. “It’s getting quieter though, barely hear it anymore, but mostly I feel like I should protect you, watch your back. I’m not sure why.”

Steve visible relaxed, and a small smile crossed his mouth, “Because that’s what you’ve always done. Ever since we were kids you’ve watched my back Bucky, and I never made it easy for you.”

Bucky huffed, “Sometimes I get flashes of the past, I think it’s my past. Lots of grimy alleyways, and bloody noses, yours not mine. You were a lot smaller though. Mostly it’s just a gut instinct I get, a feeling. If I don’t fight them the flashes come through stronger, clearer.”

Sam looks over at the two super soldiers, “And all is forgiven, just like that?”

“I’m sorry about your wings, we good now?” Bucky glances at Sam with the hint of a cheeky grin on his face.

“Not even close buddy, but we’ll get there.” Sam walks over to Steve, abandoning the frozen vegetables on the kitchen counter, “This is good though. HYDRA could wipe his memories but the deeply ingrained feelings that went along with them aren’t as easy to get rid of. He might never remember everything but the feelings are still there. It’s something.” Sam was ever the optimist, it’s something Steve loved about him.

“Come back with us, we can help you. Tony is pretty handy when he wants to be, he might able to help you remember.” Steve was trying to be careful, didn’t want him to run.

Bucky looked grim as he muttered to himself, Steve could still hear it though, “Stark. Howard Stark, Tony...I can’t face him. He doesn’t know. I can’t, He’d hate me. He be right too.”

Steve out a hand on Bucky’s arm, “It was the soldier, not you. He’ll understand.”

Bucky looked up at him, “He should just kill me, it’s what I deserve.”

“It wasn’t you, they had control of your mind Buck. You would never have hurt Howard otherwise. It was HYDRA, not you.” Steve told him, he sounded so certain that Bucky wanted nothing more than to believe him, so he did.

They left that night, and headed back to the compound.


	8. Chapter 8

Steve made it back first so he could talk with Tony. The discussion went about as well as anyone could expect. There were tears and yelling a few punches thrown, but only half heartedly. Tony sat heavily with a glass of scotch as Steve told him that Bucky was on his way there. “You’re bringing that murderer here!” Tony was beside himself.

“He’s not to blame, he was under the control of HYDRA. He never would have hurt anyone otherwise, least of all Howard and Maria. You know that, don’t let your grief blind you to that.” Steve tried to talk sense into him.

“He killed my mother! You just want me to forget that?” Tony was standing again, waving his glass around as he spoke.

“I want you to remember who the real bad guys are.” Steve pleaded.

“I thought we were friends Steve.” Tony grumbled.

“We are friends, at least I like to think we are, but he’s my friend too.” Steve put an hand on Tony’s shoulder.

Tony tried to shrug it off but his heart wasn’t in it. Steve pulled him into a hug, pouring all his sorrow and love for the other man into it. It took a few moments but eventually he felt Tony’s arms come up around his waist. Tony released a sigh so deep Steve could feel his whole body relax in his arms.

It took a week before Tony could bear to look at Bucky, and a month before he could bring himself to speak to him.

Once Bucky was settled into the spare room of Steve’s apartment he decided to check out the facilities. Steve thought a tour would be a good idea and figured they could start with lunch in the mess hall. We didn’t make it that far though. They only made it halfway when Bucky suddenly seemed to snap. He grabbed a random guy out of the hallway who was walking towards them and pinned him against the wall by the throat. Steve grabbed his arm but was unable to move his friend. Sam came running over, “Whoa there Bucky, you can’t just manhandle the staff.”

“He’s HYDRA, I remember his face.” Bucky spoke quietly,but they all heard him.

The man he had against the wall stop acting afraid, his face suddenly went angry, “Longing.”

“No!” Bucky yelled and raised his fist.

“Rusted.” The man sticks his chin out in defiance.

He didn’t get to speak another word as Sam slammed a hand over his mouth, “Hey buddy, I think you should stick a sock in it. What is with these HYDRA goons they always gotta be flapping their gums.”

After that incident they decided to take a nice stroll through each department. They found four more HYDRA plants by the end of the day and three more people went to lunch and failed to come back. Steve felt like it had gone really well, at least until they got to the motor pool. Natasha was there check the weapons on board one of the quinjets.

Bucky took one look at her and started the stalk over to her, his face dark. She looked up to see him approaching and immediately took a defensive stance. He threw the first punch and she dodged it easily. Natasha didn’t see the second punch coming, it sent her flying backwards. She landed in a crotch. He slowly advanced and she leap at him, legs swinging in a beautiful arch. Bucky dodged the first but the second grazed his chin.

Steve was about to jump in between them when he saw they were both smiling. He watched them go at each other and could tell that they were borth pulling their punches. They were sparring, nothing more, and they were enjoying it. Bucky was practically laughing he was so happy in this moment.

When the two of them were finally tired out they backed away from each other and gave a little bow. Bucky stopped then and shook his head slightly in confusion. Natasha walked up to Steve, “I’m glad to see you found him.”

“I wasn’t aware you two knew each other.” Steve looked down at the red head, as Bucky walked over.

“He trained me in hand to hand combat in the Red Room. We had a close relationship.” Natasha sighed.

“I don’t remember that.” Bucky looked at his feet.

Natasha looked up at him, a sad smile on her lips, “Not you Bucky, the Soldier. I trained with the Soldier, and he’s not here anymore, except maybe in muscle memory. It’s alright, it’s better this way.” She patted him on the shoulder as she walked back to what she had been doing.

It was then Steve decided to give Bucky the final test and headed down to the labs. He hoped something was still lingering in the back of his friends mind for Darcy. In the short time he had known her, Steve felt she deserved happiness as much as anyone. As the two men made their way down the glass walled hallway Bucky barely seemed to take notice of any of the doctors or lab assistants.

Steve slowed down as they approached Dr. Fosters area. He could hear Darcy’s music playing loudly as they got closer. It seemed to peak Bucky’s interest, he always was a music lover. They turned the corner to find Darcy dancing and singing along while straightening up reams of paper strewn about the floor. Bucky took one look at her and stopped in his tracks. “Bucky?” Steve turned to his friend.

“Steve? Why do I feel sick? My stomach is in knots, I’m feeling light headed. Yet I want to take her in my arms and kiss her? I don’t understand.” Bucky looked pale, but Steve could only smile.

“You were in love with her before the accident, I’m guessing part of you still is.” Steve clapped his friend on the shoulder as he steered him back towards the elevators. “Come on, we can reintroduce the two of you later, after I fill in some of your blanks.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta'd - enjoy

Steve told Bucky about how they had met Darcy the first time, right before he fell from the train. How Darcy and him had spent hours together talking and gazing into each other’s eyes like lovesick teenagers. Of course he had to wonder about her agelessness. Steve wasn’t sure if it was his secret to tell but let Bucky know that there was a secret. It would be up to Darcy to explain it to him. Bucky understood about secrets and just nodded.

Then Steve went to Darcy. This was a harder conversation, “What do you mean he still loves me but doesn’t remember me? That makes no sense Steve.”

“I know it sounds crazy Darcy, but it’s true. HYDRA wiped his memories but couldn’t get rid of the feelings they created. Seeing you made his stomach do flips, his mind forgot you but his heart remembers.” Steve smiled, but Darcy cried. Steve reach a gentle hand out and wiped a tear from her cheek. “Listen I know it seems bad, but you are a different person from the one we met during the war, and he is a different person from the man that fell from that train. You need to get to know each other again anyhow.”

“I get that Steve, I do. I’m not sad at what we lost, I’m happy that he is safe again, that you two are together again.” Darcy hugged him tightly. “When he’s ready I would love to meet him again. You know where to find me.”

When Steve told Bucky what she had said, he was a little relieved, he wasn’t comfortable enough in his own skin yet to delve into feelings like that. He spent the next few weeks staying close to Steve’s apartments and going to his therapy sessions.Things were going well but then one day while Steve was gone on a mission and he realized they were out of bread. He wanted a sandwich for lunch and took a deep breathe and headed out to the common room kitchen.

He had only made it about halfway down the hall when he heard the music playing. It was obviously something from the most recent decade but it was catchy with a good beat. When he turned to corner to entire the kitchen he was greeted by the vision of Darcy dancing in front of the stove. He wanted to grab her hand and spin her into him and continue the dance with her. He shook his head till his mind cleared. He was just about to turn and head back to Steve’s rooms but she had turned in a circle and spotted him standing in the doorway.

Darcy stopped and smiled warmly at him, but did not approach, she didn’t want to scare him off. “Hey big guy, nice to see you out and about. You hungry?” She waved at the large pot bubbling on the stove. “I’m making my grandmother’s chicken soup for the science nerds downstairs. There’s plenty to go around.”

The smell reached his nose, it smelled like home, of his mother and sister. It smelled like taking a bowl to a sick Stevie. It made his heart burn with fondness and he couldn’t help but smile and walk further into the room. “It smells fantastic, thank you.” Darcy’s smile grew bigger and she turned to grab another bowl from the cabinet and he took a seat at the small table in the corner.

He watched her in silence for the few more minutes the soup was simmering. The music was still playing and she was still dancing along. She sprinkled in herbs and seasonings while she spun, then bounced as she took a small sip of it before going back to stirring. It was simple and fun and he thought he could watch her like this forever. “Hey J, can you alert the nerds that lunch is ready, and then lock them out of their experiments if they don’t head up in two minutes?”

“Of course Darcy.” Bucky could almost hear laughter in the voice of the AI.

“Uhm,” she turned to Bucky, “Can you give me a hand with this, the pot’s pretty heavy?” Suddenly broken out of his trance he jumps to his feet and comes over to her. “If you could just carry it over to the big table in the common room I’ve got a trivet set down for it already.” Bucky nods and grabs the handles on the pot, lifting it with ease. He carries it to the table while Darcy brings over the stack of bowls. 

She ladles some of the soup into one of the bowls and hands it to him. “Here you go, as promised. You don’t have to eat it here though, it’s about to get really noisy.” As if on cue the elevator dings and the doors open to three arguing scientists as Tony, Bruce and a petite brunette he’s guessing to be Jane Foster come strolling out. Bucky must have been a sight because he heard Darcy giggle a little, “Don’t run, that soup is hot.”

He turned his eyes to her and realized he was a lot closer to her than he remembered being a moment ago. “Thank you.” It’s barely more than a whisper, but the smile that spreads across her face shows she heard him. He takes the bowl back to Steve’s rooms and decides that he might want to come out there for lunch tomorrow to see that smile again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unbeta'd as usual, sorry for the wait, my brain doesn't want to work well. I'm working on it.

Everyday for a few weeks Bucky would come to the common room kitchen at lunch time. And everyday he would find Darcy preparing food for the scientists and herself. There was also enough for him as well. It was as if she knew he was going to show up and planned ahead. Maybe she did, maybe she was as hopeful that he would show up in that kitchen as he was hopeful to find her there. 

They barely spoke, well he barely spoke, she seemed to have an endless supply of words, he was happy to listen. Occasionally she asked him to lend her a hand, either stirring or carrying or getting something from a high shelf and he was always happy to help to see her smile at him. Sometimes he even smiled back.

Then there was the day he came into a dark and empty kitchen. It was obvious no one had been in there since breakfast because there were dishes still in the sink. Bucky figured that Darcy was just running late and decided to make himself useful and set to doing the dishes. Once everything was cleaned, dried and put away she still hadn’t made an appearance. Bucky thought for a moment that he must have done something wrong and started to panic that he had screwed it up, but it didn’t make any sense. Yesterday’s lunch was happy, Tony and Bruce were talking a mile a minute with words he didn’t know, excited about some breakthrough they had had in the research. Jane had been wide eyed as she listened to the two men go on and Darcy just sat back watching them and laughing at their exuberance, she had leaned into him while she laughed, and he couldn’t help but smile and laugh a bit too. There was something else keeping her away. “Jarvis, are Ms. Lewis and the others still in the labs?”

“Yes Sergeant Barnes, they are. There seems to have been a breakthrough and Sir and the others are hard at work. Ms. Lewis has been trying to keep up with them but it would seem they have all lost track of time today.” The AI answered and James just sighed and smiled in relief. Of course it wasn’t anything he had done. “Shall I alert them that it is time to eat ?”

Bucky considered it for a moment, “Not just yet, why don't we order food in. What is Darcy’s favorite?”

“I believe Ms. Lewis is quite fond of the deli and 33rd street, shall I place the usual order?” 

“Yeah, that sounds good. Add a pastrami on rye for me, could you please.” Bucky smiled at the thought of taking care of her for a change. “Alert them once the food arrives, no reason to interrupt them just yet.”

“Of course Sergeant.”

Once the food arrived Bucky grabbed his sandwich and took it back to his and Steve’s rooms before the elevator had reached that floor. He knew that it was a nice thing for him to do for them, but he hadn’t done it for a lot of thanks. Instead he felt it was just a nice thing to do, and he didn’t feel the need to stick around. 

So when there was a knock on his door forty minutes later he was a little surprised. He tipped toed up to the door silently and looked through the peephole to see a smiling Darcy Lewis staring back at him. Her face bright and happy and it made him freeze like a deer in headlights. It didn’t help that she seemed to be staring right at him through the door. “I know you’re there, I can see the shadows of your feet at the base of the door.” she called to him.

He cursed under his breath at his carelessness, some spy he was. 

Bucky slowly opened the door expecting a thank you and a smile. What he hadn’t expected was Darcy to launch herself at him, flinging her arms around his neck and squeezing tightly while thanking him over and over. Bucky wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up so that she could lean her head on his shoulder, his flesh hand tangling in her hair. 

He hadn’t realised just how touch starved he was until this moment. He felt a knot in his chest he didn’t even know was there loosen and disappear causing him to sigh deeply. Darcy seemed to melt into the embrace for a moment before he felt her stiffen up.They released each other and Darcy sheepishly looked down at her feet, “Sorry. I’m really bad with personal space. I’ll leave you to it.”

“Uhm, it’s okay. You’re welcome by the way, it was nothing really. Jarvis did most of the work.”

“That may be, but it’s the thought that counts. Thanks again Bucky.” The smile she gave him as she turned to walk back to the elevator warmed his heart.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta'd as always
> 
> just a short scene of life - eventually I'll get back on track with the plot just need to build up the relationship first. ;)

The next time Bucky wandered onto the common room floor it was much earlier in the day. He and Steve had just returned from a run and Steve sent him to grab some water from the fridge. He never expected to run into Darcy, but there she was at the coffee maker. He stopped short in the doorway when he saw her there and wasn’t sure how to move his feet forward. 

“I swear I don’t bite.” Darcy smirked at him, but she was obviously barely awake, a cup of coffee clasped tightly in both hands right under her nose. 

Bucky took a deep breath and finally moved forward, “I know that, I just wasn’t expecting anyone to be in here this early.”

Darcy didn’t move as he drew closer. He saw that her eyes were glassy or a bit droopy, her shoulders were hunched and she was leaning heavily against the counter. The girl needed a nap not a cup of coffee. “Why are you here this early? You look like you are about to pass out.”

“The bags under my eyes have bags, I know I know, but science knows no time limits. Jane called me in like a hour ago and told me to drag my ass down here right away. Of course when I got here I found her passed out on her desk.” She huffed out a little laugh.

“Maybe you should just head home. She obviously isn’t going to miss you.” Bucky had grabbed a couple bottles of water and was walking back towards the door.

“Nah, I just need to wake up a bit more and then I’ll use the quiet time to make sense of her scribbled notes from last night.” taking another swig from her cup with a sigh.

Bucky nodded in understanding, and they stood in companionable silence for a few moments. The silence was suddenly broken when Steve entered the kitchen, obviously looking for Bucky. “Hey Buck, what’s taking so long?” As soon as Steve’s eyes found Darcy he stopped short and got a strange little smile on his face. “Oh hey Darcy, how’s it going?”

“Keep your sunny morning face elsewhere dude, it’s too early.”

Steve just laughed, “I love you to babe. I’d hug you, but I’m kinda sweaty and gross and don’t want you to have to smell me all day.”

“Smelling like you might actually work in my favor, I know for a fact that Tony loves the way you smell.” Darcy couldn’t help but smirk at how Steve’s face begins to reddening. Bucky didn’t know how to react to the direction the conversation had suddenly taken. “I even caught him with one of your t-shirts hidden under his desk once. Wonder how he got a hold of that?” Darcy raised her eyebrow in question as Steve’s face became as bright red as a sunrise.

Bucky just about lost it at that but managed to keep a straight face long enough to add his own comment, “You were so convinced that I was stealing your shirts when it was your boyfriend this whole time. Geez, Tony is just as bad as any girlfriend I ever had.”

Steve grabbed the water bottle Bucky was holding for him from his metal hand, “You’re both terrible, you deserve each other.” The two of them couldn’t help but laugh as Steve stormed off back to his rooms.

Once the laughter died down and Darcy was able to catch her breath she spoke, “Oh, god that was even better than an espresso to wake me up.” 

“Glad to be of help doll. I should head back and make sure he’s not sulking in a corner.” Bucky turned to head out of the kitchen.

“Hey,” her voice made him pause and turn back around, “You coming back for lunch because I’m getting pizza and I’ll order an extra for you if you are.”

“Yeah doll, I’ll be here. Thanks.” 

“Great, it’s a date!”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, god I'm so slow...;)  
> I swear I'm trying to get this all out, I've just been busy with the holidays and all that. i have not given up.
> 
>  
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
>  
> 
> With the holidays and all I haven't had time to work on this, but I promise to get back to it soon!

Somewhere in the mud at the bottom of a cold Russian river movement stirred.

Spending time together at lunch on a regular basis really started to help Bucky come out of his shell. More of his personality came through, it wasn’t quite the same personality from the forties but it was a nice personality all the same. Darcy was really enjoying their time together watching him become this new man as she watched. She also really liked it when he called her doll. She’d never admit it, but it did things to her in unmentionable areas that she really enjoyed. It might have been that little bit of herself that gave her the confidence to ask him to join them for movie night.

Steve came to movie night often, the amount of popcorn that boy could put down is incredible, he could never convince Bucky to come out for it. It didn’t matter what movie they were watching or what food they were eating, Bucky was not interested. Darcy figured she would ask him to come and he’d say no, so no pressure. Low expectations for the win. What she didn’t expect was for him to say yes. Steve was walking to the kitchen with a hand full of dirty dishes when she asked, and it was obviously a shock to him as well as he promptly walked into the door frame.

The seemingly innocent and friendly evening took on a stressful feel to Darcy. She wanted Bucky to have a good time, so that he would join them more and the fear something would set him off was palpable. Secondary was her trepidation in spending an evening with him made her feel like a giddy school girl hanging out with her crush. 

She still cared for him quite a lot. Her memories from the forties were some of the best she had from her long life, no matter how short their time together was, but she knew he was not the same man. Watching him for the past months made it clear he had changed greatly, he only looked like the Bucky she had known. Still, she had realized that she liked the new Bucky just as much if not more than the old Bucky. She didn’t want to push him though, but he seemed to like her as well. At least he liked her enough to spend time with her.

And this is how their life went for a while, and to be honest she was content, even happy. So when the shit hit the fan she was completely blindsided.

It was a dark and stormy night, as cliche as that seems. The fact it was so cliche was part of the reason Darcy wasn’t expecting anything. The team was off world helping Thor clean up some mess on Vanaheim, leaving Bucky with Darcy and Jane in the tower, and they weren’t going anywhere with the weather as bad as it was. It was like a hurricane had come to Manhattan, Darcy wasn’t worried though. Tony had built Avengers Tower to run on its own power and to withstand most outside forces. Turns out the citizens of New York don’t like it when glass rains down on them every time someone breaks through the windows to get at the Avengers.

What it wasn’t ready for was dark magic. 

She was in the common kitchen getting some food out for dinner when the lights went out. “JARVIS? Did you turn out the lights?”

“No, Darcy. There appears to be something interfering with the towers power grid.” his voice almost sounded worried.

“Then why are you still online?” Darcy still wasn’t truly worried yet.

“Mr. Stark has my servers set up with their own power source, but my capabilities are vastly compromised by this breach.”

“Breach? You mean this isn’t just from the storm? Who could have the ability to get into Tony’s systems like that?”

“I would.” She hadn’t heard that voice in a hundred years but she recognized it instantly and it sent a cold chill up her spine.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOHOO I'm back! Told you I would be.

It was as if all the heat had been sucked out of the room. Rasputin just radiated cold. Just being in his presence again chilled her to the bone. Darcy backed away from him only to find her back pressed up against the wall. 

He stepped towards her slowly, an evil grin cutting across his face. “No hello for an old love?”

Darcy finally found her voice, “You are not my love, you were never my love! You're just a creepy old man stalker!” She swung her fist towards Rasputin's face only for her arm to pass right through him throwing her off balance and falling forward. She was able to catch herself before falling to the floor, as he seemed to evaporate with nothing but the sound of his laughter echoing through the room until it too disappeared.

Darcy wasn't sure how long she stood there in shock. She was covered in a cold sweat, her heart beating fast. The lights came back on and she heard a voice but had trouble making it out for a moment over the roar of the blood rushing in her ears. “Miss Lewis, can you hear me Miss Lewis? Your vitals suggest you are in distress, I am summoning help for you. Can you answer me?” It was JARVIS speaking to her.

It took a moment to speak, and the words sounded strange coming from her at first, as if she hadn't spoken in days, “I told you to call me Darcy.”

“Of course Darcy, my mistake. Are you alright Darcy? My systems are coming back online slowly and my sensors do not detect any unknown presence in the building but you were speaking to someone weren't you?” JARVIS sounded almost concerned, the AI was remarkable.

She heard the elevator ding and remembered the JARVIS had said something about calling for help and a moment later Bucky burst into the room. He immediately ran to her placing his hands on her shoulders and looking her over for injury. 

“It was Rasputin, he came back for me.” It was barely a whisper but both the soldier and the AI heard her. Bucky looked her in the eyes, but Darcy wasn't seeing him. 

“I thought you said no one got in JARVIS?” Bucky asked without taking his eyes off the girl in front of him.

“That is correct Sergeant, but my audio sensors did hear someone speaking to Darcy. I'm afraid I have no explanation. Perhaps you should escort Darcy back to her room. I will alert the rest of the team of the incident.”

Bucky gently lead Darcy back to her room. He left her in the doorway for a moment as he checked to make sure it was secure and empty. When he had done a complete check he brought Darcy into her bedroom and sat her down on the edge of her bed. Kneeling in front of her, he took hold of her hands. “Darcy, doll, talk to me, please. I can't protect you if you don't tell me what is going on. Who is Rasputin?”

To his surprise she did speak, and in perfect Russian, “He is an unholy man. He's supposed to be dead, but he's come back for me. He'll never leave me alone. Even from the grave he will keep me from being happy.”

Bucky didn't say anything, he just gently removed her shoes and got her tucked in under the covers. He turned to leave the room when a hand shot out from under the blankets and grabbed his wrist. “Don't leave me alone, please.”

He gently removed her fingers, “I'm not going far. Just going to make you some tea, I promise.” He stepped out of the bedroom, quietly closing the door behind him, and made his way too the kitchen.

He filled the teapot with water and placed it on the small stove to heat up. “What the hell is going on?” It was a whisper to himself.

“Ms. Lewis has asked for my discretion in some aspects of her history, but with the recent developments I feel it would be prudent for you to know the information.” Jarvis voice was quiet but Bucky was able to hear him clearly.

“Her past is hers to keep. She can tell me it in her own time.” Bucky sighed.

“I would agree with you on this, but seeing as he past is, for the lack of better words, coming back to haunt her, you need to be prepared to protect her. You do seem to want to protect her, is that not correct Sergeant?”

Bucky smirked to himself. Anyone who tried to say JARVIS was just a computer program had never spent time with the AI telling them exactly how it felt about their life choices. “When you put it that way J, how can I refuse.”

By the time the tea was ready JARVIS had gotten through the entire story. Bucky was a little shell-shocked by the realization. Curses and wizards were things from fairy tales not real life. Of course the same could be said about super soldiers at one point in time. He took the tea into the bedroom and found Darcy still awake and dazed. He set the tea down on the little table next to her and settled into a comfy chair in the corner of the room to keep watch in silence.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know, it took forever. I'll try harder in the future to get this done. I don't suggest holding your breath though.
> 
> Unbeta'd per usual

When Darcy awoke the next morning she had half convinced herself it had all been a dream. That was until she saw a sleeping Winter Soldier in her orange, thrift store chair in the corner of her room. Was it so much to ask that he remain asleep long enough for her to leave the room. As soon as she sat up Bucky's eyes popped open. He was immediately tensed for a fight but visibly relaxed once he realized that there was no threat.

“You been there all night?” Darcy isn't sure she wants the answer, but asks anyway.

“Yeah. Wanted to make sure you were okay, you were kind of freaked out when I found you.” Bucky tried to sound like it was no big deal, but the intensity in his eyes said otherwise.

Darcy slowly gets up and makes her way to the kitchen to make herself some coffee. Bucky quickly got up and followed closely behind her. It was obvious that he was in a bodyguard mindset. Ever vigilant, with his hand never leaving his gun, it was a little weird for Darcy to suddenly having a shadow. When she turned around she found he wasn’t even looking at her, but instead his eyes were jumping around the room, checking the doors and the windows again and again. It reminded her of the secret service guys you always saw in movies following around important political figures. 

The realization of it hit her suddenly and Darcy sighed, “JARVIS I thought you were keeping my secret.” Bucky had the decency to look slightly ashamed.

“I am sorry Darcy, but in light of the events of last night James needed all the pertinent information on your story. I apologise for betraying your confidence.” She really had to give it to Stark, JARVIS honestly sounded repentive.

Darcy took a deep breath and turned to Bucky, “I swear if you ever call me by my title I will tase you in the balls.” 

Bucky couldn’t help but smile a little at that, it was nice to see the Darcy he lov..knew was still here. “I would never dream of it doll. Titles like that would never suit you anyhow.”

“Damn right, so why don’t you take it down a notch there soldier.” Darcy grumbles as she grabs a mug from the cabinet. Bucky took a breath and relaxed, and even took a couple steps back to grab a seat at her little dining table. Basically tucking his tail between his legs and actually looked a little guilty as he hung his head in shame. “Oh stop it you. It’s sweet that you think you can protect me from this, but believe me when I tell you, you can’t. Rasputin can not be stopped, many have tried and failed.”  
“Rasputin?” Bucky looked up at her as she finished adding the sugar to her cup, “You don’t mean THE Rasputin, the mystic that served your family? He’s dead.”

She took the seat opposite him, “He didn’t serve my family, not really. It was just a story that the historians made up, but yes I am talking about him. If you know who he is then you know the story, how hard it was for him to be executed. I somehow doubt he ever really died.” She sighed and took a deep drink from her cup. “And now he’s back and there is nothing you or anyone can do to help me. I might as well just pack a bag, I’ve had a good long life, perhaps it’s time to stop running.”

Bucky looked at her seriously, her eyes lacked there usual brightness and she had dark circles under them. She looked defeated, it concerned him more than anything else, “Running from what?”

She looked up at him, “From him, I’m what he wants, what he has always wanted. He cursed me to live forever and alone. He killed everyone who got close, who cared, just to keep me miserable.”

“Not Steve. Not me.” Bucky all but whispered the last two words. Basically he had just admitted to caring for her, why did that feel like so much more than it was meant to be.

Darcy rolled her eyes, “Not for lack of trying.” She gave him a little laugh but there was no life in it. “It hurt so much more with you. More than any of the others. When Steve came back and told me what had happened on the train it felt like my life was over. My chest hurt, my lungs couldn’t get enough air in. I thought for sure the earth was about to open up beneath me and drag me down.” He could see the tears begin to roll down her cheeks, he wasn’t sure why he did it, but he stood then a pulled her up and into his arms, holding her tightly against his chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist and sobbed. 

After a few minutes she was able to calm herself and gently pushed back from him. He let her but never took his hands from her shoulders. “I almost gave up then.” she closed her eyes to the memories playing in her mind, “But when I heard about Steve going down in that plane I got so angry.” She stepped away from him and started pacing, “Fucking with my life was one thing, but going after someone so noble and kind was too much. It gave me strength to keep going, not giving him what he wants for a few more decades.”

“What does he want from you?” Bucky was trying very hard to keep his emotions in check at this point. Holding her in his arms had been a mistake. She had felt so right there, molded against him. He could still feel her there, it was distracting.

“He wants to marry me, he has always wanted to marry me. My father refused him, and it cost him and the rest of my family their lives. If I give him what he wants he’ll stop. You all will be safe then.” The defeat returned to her voice then and he couldn’t stand to hear it. He was across the room in no time and had her back in his arms.

“No, he can’t have you. I won’t let him.” His lips pressed against hers firmly, trying to push all that passion into the kiss. Everything that had been building over the months since his return, some of it may have been left over from their lost time together. His heart soared when he felt her kissing him back with just as much passion.


	15. Chapter 15

The rest of the team returned the next day, and they wasted no time meeting to discuss Darcy’s unwelcome visitation. As Bucky and Darcy entered the Situation Room Thor ran over to her and pulled her into a tight hug, and then lifted her by the shoulders, turning her around checking for injuries. He did it with such ease, as if she weighed nothing, the whole thing made her laugh. It was the first real smile Bucky had seen on her face since the stormy night incident.

The smile didn’t last long as she then had to explain what had happened and why. Her cover was blown. The team took it in stride, among this group nothing much was a surprise to them anymore. It certainly helped that half of the team already knew her story. Bucky just stood behind her, a hand laid gently on her back in a show of support. The room was silent when she finished talking until Tony decided to break the tension in his special little way. “Well that’s a relief. With your dark hair and obviously inherited good looks and sass, I was starting to think you might be a product of my misspent youth.”

“You should be so lucky boss.” she quipped back quickly, and then just sighed.

Even Tony could see how broken she was. They all knew Darcy to be a strong woman and a vital member of the team, and this was just not acceptable. Tony squared his shoulder, “Well paternity aside, you’re family, and we protect family around here.” Everyone nodded, and Darcy gave them a weak smile. 

Everyone took a seat except Tony, who was pulling out his phone and began staring at the ceiling, sighing. “This is a magic thing right. He’s a wizard or sorcerer of whatever?” Darcy nodded. Tony cursed quietly under his breath and started scrolling through his phone contacts. “Time to fight fire with fire I suppose.” He clicked on a contact and lifted the phone to his ear. He spared a quick glance at Steve before running a hand over his face and whispering to himself, “This is gonna be awkward.”

Later that evening most of the team was sitting around the common room eating take out and just trying to relax. Darcy was cuddling on the couch with Bucky, trying not to start freaking out again. Her secret was out, the lies she had been telling for almost a century were all laid bare. She felt like it should have been a relief, a weight lifted off her, and the fact that they all took it so well she should have been on cloud nine. She wasn’t, she was strung as tight as a bowstring. All she could think was that something horrible was going to happen and all her friends were in danger. 

Bucky was trying to calm her, holding her on his lap and rubbing gentle circles on her back and whispering reassurances in her ear. Ever since the kiss the day before he hadn’t been willing to leave her alone. She wasn’t sure if it was because he wanted to protect her or because he was afraid she would run off on him in some self sacrificing way. It was sweet, and she would probably smile and blush at the sentiment if she wasn’t so stressed.

Darcy had noticed that Tony was being uncommonly quiet ever since he had made that phone call. Steve seemed to notice too, but Tony was busy not looking him in the eye. When JARVIS alerted Tony to the arrival of a visitor heading up in the private elevator Tony looked like he was close to jumping out the window, suit or no suit.

The elevator reached their floor and opened revealing a tall man with salt and pepper hair and a goatee similar to Tony’s own. He was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a tee-shirt with a worn in hoodie over top. The man was adjusting his watch as he stepped from the elevator, “Hey babe, can I just say how surprised I was to get your call? It’s been a long time, I was beginning to think you had lost my number.” The last few words barely heard as he looked up and took in the crowd of people staring back at him. “So, not a post trip booty call then, shame.”

“STEVEN!” Tony shouted, getting the man’s attention, as well as a certain captain whose eyebrows were close to disappearing into his hairline.

“Stop feigning innocence Stark. I doubt any of your teammates have any delusions about your sexlife.” The man smirks and walks towards Tony, as does Steve. Steve getting to him first and placing a hand on the genius’ shoulder. The move made the mystery man stop, eyes wide and a slow smile spreading across his face. “Ah, I see. Well then, to what do I owe your call?”

It was at this moment that Bruce came back in from his own rooms. He took one look at the new arrival and smiled slightly, “Doctor Strange, what a pleasure to see you again.” Crossing the room he took the man by the hand and gave it a friendly shake. “I just wish it was under better circumstances.”

“Doctor Banner, nice to see you in better spirits, and color tone.” 

“Yeah, thanks. I guess you’re here to help with the curse, right?” This got Strange’s attention. Darcy stood up and headed towards the man, with Bucky close behind.

“You called in the Sorcerer Supreme for a curse. I could have sent Wong here to deal with something so trivial.” Strange scoffed, looking back at Tony.

Tony, completely at the end of his patience, “Maybe he could have dealt with it, with a lot less attitude, but she’s part of the family and I wanted the best alright. Darcy here has been dealing with this for far long enough. Are you going to help us or not.”

“Touchy. Since I’m here I might as well. Let’s get a look at what we’re dealing with exactly.” He turned his attention to Darcy, held his hands out and a glowing orange mandele like symbol appeared in the air between them for a second, only to fizzle out almost as quickly as it appeared. 

Strange looked perplexed and he raised his hands again, the room watched as his clothing changed before their eyes into his blue robes and his eyes closed in concentration. Another glowing symbol appeared, larger than the last. It flared and sparked as it spun in front of Darcy.  
After a minute it disappeared and Strange looked at Darcy and then back to Tony, “Well it’s never anything boring with you is it.”

“Did you fix it?” Bucky spoke up at that moment.

“No, just getting a diagnosis.” Strange answered.

“Can you take it off her?” Tony asked.

“I could just break it now, but it is tied directly to her life force. If I did that all her ageless years would fly past and she would be a lifeless husk in a moment.” Darcy felt Bucky’s hand tighten on her waist. “I need to do some research on how to best remove the curse without killing her.”

“But you can do it?” Darcy whispered hopefully. 

Strange turned to her, “Of course. Like he said, he called the best. Give me a day or two to figure it out and I’ll take care of it. Can you tell me, do you know who cursed you?”

Darcy shivered and nodded, “Rasputin.”

Strange’s eyes go wide, “Interesting indeed.” He turned to go when Steve reached out and grabbed his arm, gently.

“She’s not safe. He appeared to her in tower, threatening her. How do we protect her while you figure it out.” Steve was firm but calm as he spoke.

Strange turned back to Darcy, “Is that true, he showed up here.” Darcy nodded, Strange nodded back to her and raised his hands in a complex finger arrangement and reached out and touched one finger to Darcy’s forehead. A red glowing circle appeared there and quickly disappeared. “There, that should keep him from being able to harm you in anyway for the time being. It won’t last forever but long enough for me to find a cure for this curse.”  
Strange turned back to the elevator and Tony stepped up to him and quietly thanked him for his help. After he was gone Steve walked over to him fighting a grin, “Booty call?”

Tony groaned and then laughed a bit. “Not in a long while. From before you know, you. He was fun but there was just too much ego between us for us both to be in the same room for long, unless one of us was gagged.”


	16. Chapter 16

After Dr. Strange had left the tower to return to the sanctum, everyone just went back to their rooms. Darcy was still jumpy and worried so Bucky followed her back to her rooms. After a calming cup of tea she got into her pajamas, but before crawling into bed she came back out to the living room. Bucky was still there cleaning up the cups and putting them away in her cupboards. “Will you stay with me again?”

Bucky looked over at her and nods, “Of course I will. I can sleep on your couch out here.”

“No!” She almost yelled it, confusing Bucky for a moment before she continued, “I would rather you stayed in the bedroom with me please.”

Bucky released the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and gave her a warm smile. He walked slowly to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and gave her a soft hug. “Of course Doll, I’d be happy to. Just let me grab some couch cushions to throw on the floor.” He turns away from her and towards the sofa with an odd little smile on his face as an old memory runs through his thoughts.

Darcy reaches out and gently grabs his arm to get his attention, as he turns back to her she speaks at a whisper, “Or you could be in the bed with me.” Bucky’s eyes go wide and he opens his mouth to argue, but she continues, stopping him. “I’m not trying to make a move on you, your chastity is safe tonight. We don’t even need to touch, It’s a big bed, plenty of room for two people.”

Bucky sighed and went back to Darcy and she immediately buried her face in his chest. “Well as long as you promise not to try to corrupt my innocent sensibilities I guess it’s alright.” He was trying to keep the conversation light when he heard a small sob from her and regretting saying it and began to rub small circles into her back. “Come on doll, lets go to bed.” 

\-------------------

The moon was high in the clear sky, shining through the blinds over her window, as the clouds slowly creeped in and covered it from sight. Darcy and Bucky were cuddled up in bed breathing deeply as they slept. The voice seemed to come from everywhere as it seeped into Darcy’s dreams. He was whispering to her, calling her to him. She slide out of bed silently, her feet padding across the carpet and out of the room. Her eyes were opening but unseeing as she left the apartment and headed for the stairwell and up to the roof. 

Once her destination was apparent JARVIS alerted Bucky, “Sergeant Barnes I need you to wake up now.” His volums was higher than normal in his attempt to rouse the sleeping man. 

Bucky woke with a start. It took it a moment to remember where he was and the fact he was not meant to be alone. “Darcy?” He called out as he scanned the room for any sign of her.

“That is why I woke you Sergeant. It seems Miss Lewis is on her way to the roof. She does not seem aware of her surrounding and has repeatedly ignored my attempts at dissauding her.” JARVIS supplied, Bucky could almost hear worry in the electronic voice.

“Shit!” Bucky jumped out of the bed, and silently thanked his stars that he was still in his sweatpants. “This is not good.” 

“My thoughts as well. Is there anyone else I should alert?” 

Bucky was halfway to the stairs, moving with more determination than he had felt before. “Tasha, get Natasha.”

“Yes, Sergeant Barnes.” 

Before he knew it Bucky was pushing open the door at the top of the stairs. There was a mist hanging in the air, and it was colder than it should have been for this time of year, or this continent. If he didn’t know better he think he was back in Russia.

Darcy was about twenty feet away, right in front of him. Standing near the edge of the roof, unmoving, the wind blowing the edges of her t-shirt around her waist. He made his way to her, slowly, not to startle her. Wouldn’t do any good for her to stumble over the edge on accident. “Darcy, doll? Are you alright?”

It’s barely more than a whisper but he can make out her voice, “Can you hear him? He’s calling to me.” He slides in front of her, between her and the edge. Her eyes are glassy and unfocused, as if she’s in a trance. 

Bucky places his hands on her shoulders and gives her a gentle shake. “Baby, wake up please.”

“She can’t hear you. She’s mine and will be forever.” The voice seemed to be coming from every direction, and it vibrated through him to his bones. He felt a shiver go down his spine, and eyes on him, but he didn’t turn around. Bucky kept his eyes on Darcy’s face. “There is no power on earth that can keep her from me. No man alive can withstand my powers, you will die if you stand in my way.”

Bucky chuckled, but still didn’t turn away from her, “You tried that already asshole. I’m not that easy to kill.” With that he kissed her, hard, pouring all his feelings into it. She was unmoving at first, but slowing, like melting ice, her lips softened against his and a small moan escaped her throat and she began to kiss him back.

“No! That can’t be, she’s mine!” The voice screamed, a strangled sound that faded away along with the mist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm trying. It's almost to the end. I'll get there


End file.
